Life is Full of Surprises
by Werewolf Dandere
Summary: She didn't expect to see him again. She didn't expect to go to the same school. She didn't expect to be in the same class. She didn't expect to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:40 in the afternoon. The sun shined over the city and there was a slight wind. Margo, Edith and Agnes were walking home when a car swerved around the corner. It headed straight for Agnes.

"Agnes! Look out!" Margo screamed. Suddenly someone grabbed Agnes out of the way just before the car would've hit her. Margo and Edith quickly ran over to Agnes and the stranger. "Agnes are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Agnes replied. Margo turned to the stranger. "Thank you.." Margo paused.

"Mark," the stranger replied.

Margo looked at Mark. He was about her age. He had brown hair, his eyes were just as brown as Margo's and he wore glasses. He wore a white shirt, a blue hoodie, brown shorts and white running shoes.

"Thank you for saving Agnes."

Agnes tried to get up but her ankle hurt so much she couldn't. She screamed in pain. Margo and Mark both looked at Agnes.

"She probably sprained her ankle," Mark stated. "Do you live near here? I can carry her back to your house."

"As a matter of fact, we do. Follow me," Margo lead everybody back to the house.

Gru was waiting out on the lawn. "Girls Girls! What took you so long? And why is that guy carrying Agnes?"

"Oh, this is Mark," Margo pointed to Mark. "A crazy driver almost hit Agnes. If Mark hadn't pulled her away of the street when he did, Agnes probably would be dead right now."

Mark placed Agnes down making sure that she would be okay and then turned to Gru, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gru looked at him. "Thank you for saving Agnes."

"No problem," Mark looked at his watch. "Sorry, I need to go. Bye!"

Mark ran off waving his hand before he turned the corner.

"Well, let's go inside. I have dinner ready," Gru said as he turned around and entered the house.

They had dinner and soon it was time for them to go to bed. Gru tucked them in, turned the lights off and closed the door.

5 minutes of silence went by. Suddenly Edith broke the silence. "So, about Mark. do you like him?"

Margo jerked up straight her face almost red as a tomato, "Wha-what? What makes you think that?"

"Hah! You're blushing! So you _**do**_ like him!"

"Cut that out! It's not funny."

"I think he's nice," Agnes stated.

Margo and Edith spent the entire night bickering over wether Margo liked Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the girls got up and arrived at school. They entered the school and then split up to go to their homerooms. Margo entered her classroom and sat beside her friends Alice and Natalie.

"Hi Margo," Alice said as Margo sat next to her. " Did anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Margo replied as she told her friends about Mark.

" So do you like him?" Natalie asked.

"We only met each other yesterday!"

"So? The way you talk about him makes you sound like you like him," Alice stated. Natalie started pinching Margo's cheek.

"Awww. Looks like little Margo's finally fallen in Love."

Margo just glared at them. "I'm not little and besides, I'm older than you."

The girls' conversation was interrupted when the teacher, Ms. Liaber walked into the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student," Ms. Liaber began. " This is Mark. As of today he will be in your class. Mark why don't you have a seat next to Margo?"

Mark walked up to the desk beside Margo and looked at her. " I didn't expect you to be attending to the same school."

Margo looked at him. "Yeah, weird huh?"

Alice snickered, "Well. We're going to go sit over there. That way you and Mark can be _**alone**__."_

Suddenly the bell rang. Homeroom was over. Ms. Liaber got up and stood in front of the class.

"Listen up class. I have assigned everyone into pairs and you are to write a fictional story. Any questions?"

One student raised their hand, "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because our subject for the term is Creative writing. Any other stupid questions? No? The groups are written on the white board. If you need me I'll be at my desk."

"Margo went up to the board to look at who she was paired up with. It was Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh great. Not only is he in my class but now he's my project partner. _Margo walked over and took her seat at her desk.

"So… do you have any ideas on what we should write about?" Margo asked Mark.

"How about a person who has to chase a person all over the world trying to deliver a letter?" Mark suggested, "It's sounds stupid but it's all I can think of."

"That's a great idea!" Margo exclaimed. "I don't think that I can come up with a better idea anyways."

The two spent the rest of the period working on their story. Margo soon found out that she wasn't good a spelling and found that Mark spent trying to correct spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Arrg!" Margo cried. "I feel like a banana!"

Mark looked at her, "Why?"

"Because I can't spell!"

"But why a banana?"

"I don't know! Because they can't spell? Plus I like the word banana."

"But banana's don't have brains."

"Maybe they do! You never know." Margo smirked.

"Okay…." Mark said.

After a long period of working Margo walked over to her friends at lunch and sat beside them.

"So, how do you like being paired up with Mark?" Alice asked. Margo's cheeks started to go a bit red.

"Yeah. You'll get to spend time together _**alone**_." Natalie teased.

Margo's face went bright red. "I do not like him like that!"

"Who don't you like like that?"

Margo almost jumped out of her seat. She whipped her head around to see Mark holding a tray. "Oh nobody," she blurted.

"Okay….Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Oh no. Go ahead." Natalie replied before Margo could say anything.

"Oh would you look at the time, Gotta go!" Alice grabbed Natalie. "You can thank me for this later," she whispered in Margo's ear before she ran off dragging Natalie behind her by the back of her shirt.

_That little devil! She's trying to set me up! Just wait until I get my hands on her. She's sooo dead._

Margo turned her head back to Mark. "So, how do you like the school so far?"

"It's okay," Mark said "Things could always be worse."

"I'm assuming you don't like it."

"Ehhhh, I wouldn't say that."

"So then what are you trying to say?"

"Umm...Uuh…" Mark paused. "You know..."

Margo chuckled, "I think I do…"

Margo looked at her watch to check the time, "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed. "It's 12:20! I'm supposed to meet Ms. Gilberta at the library!"

She shot up like a rocket and quickly gathered up all her stuff. Mark got up from the table and looked at her. "Do you mind if I come with you? I'm still trying to figure out my way around."

"Um, sure."

She led him from the cafeteria to the library. They went past the empty hallways full of lockers and to two huge doors. She opened the door and walked.

The library walls were covered with bookcases filled with books from top-to-bottom. The library filled with boxes. It was hard to even see the floor. No one was in the library other than a small women with grey hair.

"Hello Ms. Gilberta!" Margo called waving her hand.

The old women turned around and made her way though the boxes. "Hello Margo. I didn't expect you and your friend to come," She turned to Mark. "Hello. I'm Ms. Gilberta. What's your name?"

"Mark." Mark replied.

"What a nice name. Anyway, I need your help taking all the books out of the storage room over there," Ms. Gilberta pointed to the small room. "And put them in these boxes."

"Okay," Margo eagerly replied.

"I have to go so I'll see you in 30 minutes," Ms. Gilberta replied hastily moving towards the door. Before she left she gave Margo a quick smile. Margo froze. _Not Ms. Gilberta too! Why does everyone think I have a crush on this guy?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I can do this. _Margo picked up two boxes and went into the storage room. It was much smaller than she thought it would be and the only light source in the room was a small light bulb hanging upside down with a cord attached to it to turn it on and off. The shelves inside were full of books ready to tumble down on both of them.

Margo grabbed a chair and stood on it. Grabbing a whole pile of books, she threw them into the box. While she was working with the high shelves Mark started to work on the books on the other side. He grabbed books out and filled about 7 boxes while Margo filled about 4. Margo reached back to the end of the deep shelf to see if anything was there. She felt a book. Bringing it out into the light to what it was, she found it to be all dusty as if no one had touched it for months. She wiped the dust off to see what it said. She wasn't to happy. The book was titled "How to Identify that You Like Someone." Irritated after what had happened in the past few days she slammed it into the box and then went to see if there were any other books hidden away. The next one only made her even madder. "How to Confess You Like Someone." She threw it in the box too. Sighing, she looked over at Mark to see how he was doing.

"I've finished," he said, looking at Margo. "How about you?"

"I'm almost finished," she replied.

Walking over to her he asked, "Do you want any help?"

"Yes actually. That would be great."

Mark walked over to Margo and quickly helped put the rest of the books into boxes."Looks like we're done."

Suddenly they heard a loud slam. Whipping their heads around they saw that the door had closed itself. "What?" Margo exclaimed. "How did the door close on itself? I thought I propped it open!" Margo looked to see where the wedge of wood she used to prop open to door was only to find it no where near the door. _I guess not._ She immediately started to freak out. She ran to the door and rammed her self against it trying to get it to open. The door wouldn't budge. Hastily she turned around with her back against the locked door trying to figure out what to do. _Alright, calm down. Just calm down. I'm stuck in a small room with a guy and there's no way out. What do I do? What do I do? _Margo snapped out of thought when she heard Mark say something to her. "Are you okay Margo?"

"O-oh yeah," Margo stuttered. "I'm fine." _I'm freaking out!_

Mark came closer to her. "Are you sure."

"Yes." _No! _She quickly ran past him and go up on the stool. "H-hey look! There's a book up here. I-I'll just grab it."

She reached up for it But she wobbled and fell down. She hit the floor with a loud thump but instead of hitting the floor she landed on something softer. Putting her hand onto the floor she raised her self up to see what she had landed on. She had landed on Mark. Both had no idea about what to do so they stayed the way they were in awkward silence trying to figure out what to do until the door opened. Both of them looked to see who was there.

"Well, I sure wasn't expecting this."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Alice and Natalie walked to the library. "Where are they?" Natalie asked out loud. "It's already almost the end of our second last period of the day."

"Who knows?" Alice said. "They're probably in the library or the storage room in the library. It's the only place we haven't looked."

They entered library but no one was there. Pulling out the master key the principle had given to them to use to open doors that were locked while looking for Mark and Margo, Alice and Natalie advanced toward the storage room. Alice took the key and opened the door to find a scene they totally did not expect. Margo was pretty much straddling Mark.

"Well," Natalie said. "I sure wasn't expecting this."

Margo and Mark instantly moved away from each other and got up. "What are you doing here?" Margo questioned.

"We were sent to come and find you," Alice replied. "And by the looks of it, It's a good thing we did." She smiled when Margo and Mark's faces turned red. "Come on now," she walked towards the door with everyone else following her. "We have music."

The group was five minutes late but the teacher was even later. Ms. Liaber walked into the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late class," She said standing in front of the desks.

"No you're not!" a student called out.

"Yeah, you're right," Ms. Liaber replied. "I'm not." She sat at her desk. "Now," she waved her hand. "I don't care what you do but be productive."

"No wonder she's not married," Alice whispered to Margo and Natalie.

"I heard that."

"So," Natalie asked. "What happened with Mark?"

"Nothing" Margo glared. "We were in the storage room putting books in boxes for Ms. Gilberta and the door locked. We were locked in."

"Mhhmm," Alice smirked. "Sure you were."

"It's true!"

"So what about you trying to rape him?"

"I was not trying to rape him."

"Really… so then what did happen?"

"I was trying to reach for a book and I fell."

"Yeah," Alice stated. "You just happened to 'fall' on the guy that you like in a locked room. Like I'm going to believe that."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Margo cried out glaring at them. She grabbed her bags and walked over to Mark.

"Hey," she started. "Do you want to work on our story for English class?"

"Sure," Mark agreed pulling out some paper and a pen.

While Margo and Mark were working Margo would occasionally look back at Natalie and Alice. Each time she did they gave her a gesture or a wink somehow saying that she liked Mark. She simply ignored them until the bell rang and school was over.

She quickly grabbed her stuff that she would need for the night and raced out to the front of the school so Natalie and Alice wouldn't bug her about anything. She waited and waited until finally Gru came with Edith and Agnes to pick her up. She walked into the huge car and sat in one of the seats. She never spoke a word until they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Gru put the food on the table and sat down. The family ate and talked about their day. Edith got in trouble for picking a fight with a boy and Agnes had gotten 100% on her spelling test. Gru tried to learn about what Margo did but she refused to answer him. She just stared at her food and occasionally poked it with her fork.

"What's wrong?" Gru asked. "You see out of it today. Did something happen at school?"

"Nah, she's just thinking about Mark," Edith teased.

"I am not!" Margo cried.

"Really? Edith grinned. " Even though you're his project partner at school and after the incident in the library?"

"How do you know about that?" Margo exclaimed.

"I talked to Alice and Natalie. They also told me that you're in the same class."

"What was the incident?" Gru asked.

"Margo and Mark were-" Margo quickly covered Edith's mouth.

"It's not important!" she exclaimed.

"Does this mean he'll be coming over to our house?" Agnes asked. "I hope he does!"

Margo groaned and got up from the table. "I'm going to my room to work."

She walked into her room and sat on her bed. _I'm glad that the extra room was cleared out for me. _Pulling out a piece of paper, she began to write a story board for her project. She wrote frantically, writing down ideas and scribbling them out. After hours of working she got bored and sidetracked. She began to doodle on her notes and before long she had drawn something she never thought she would draw. It was a picture of Mark. She jerked back in shock and fell off her bed. Crawling onto her bed she erased the drawing and threw the notebook on to the floor.

Yawning she got up and got dressed to go to bed.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Mark sat beside Margo and pulled out his notebook. They designed a final story board and started working on the script. They were going to ask Ms. Liaber for some advice but they found out that she was sleeping.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Margo put on her gym shorts and started to tie her shoelaces. Alice walked over to her and smiled. "So, ready to see what Mark looks like in a gym uniform?"

Margo rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I'm excited to see that."

"Because we all know you have the hots for him," Natalie giggled.

"No I don't."

"Okay then," Alice smiled. "Lets take a vote. Who ever thinks Margo has the hots for Mark raise a hand!"

All the girls raised their hands.

Margo growled and left the change room. She walked over to Mr. Asher to notify she was present and then walked over to Alice and Natalie who just walked out of the change room. They chatted and teased Margo for liking Mark until Mr. Asher blew his whistle indicating that they had to come over to him and sit down in front of him to learn about that they were going to do for the period.

Mr. Asher sat on the bleachers before them. "Alright," he said. "Today we'll be playing dodgeball. Set up the balls and get into teams A and B that are written on the whiteboard."

Once everything was set up Mr. Asher walked to the bleachers on the sidelines. He blew his whistle and most students ran to the center and were out during the first thirty seconds. Margo, Natalie, and Alice each picked up a ball and aimed it at the same person. The student didn't know what hit them and they were on the ground dazed from being hit.

A student threw a ball at Natalie and she dodged it only to be hit by someone else. Frowning she walked to the bleachers.

A storm of dodgeballs flew back and forth as students kept coming to sit on the bleachers. The dodgeballs went all over the place hitting students right and left. It continued on until the only three students were left on each team.

Alice threw a ball and hit one of the students out. And had one thrown back at her. She swiftly dodged it by ducking and got back up again. "Hahaha! You missed me!" She laughed. She wasn't laughing for long because a dodgeball hit her strait in the stomach. Margo scanned for a target and threw the ball at another student and hit him. _Yes! Right on target! Two down, one to go!_ Unfortunately Margo wasn't paying attention and she was hit out. Sighing she walked to the bleachers and looked at the last hope of wining. It was Mark. Mark grabbed a ball and chucked it at the last student and hit him so hard he fell onto the ground. Mark walked towards the exit of the gym just as the bell rang and all the other students followed except for the student dazed on the gym floor.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Margo sat under the only tree in the large school yard. She sighed and smiled. She loved the smell of fresh air. She heard her name being called and she looked over to see Mark running towards here. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure"

He sat down and leaned against the tree. "Don't you just love the smell of fresh air? I love to watch leaves blow throw the wind."

Margo stared at him threw the corner of her eye.

"Don't you sometimes what it would be like to soar threw the sky and fly?"

Margo turned her head towards him and listened to him.

"Imaging being able to fly threw the air and see everything from bird's eye view. It would be amazing. You'd have no limits."

"Yes, well I'd rather be something big and powerful if I was a bird that could fly. I wouldn't want to be a pigeon." Margo giggled.

"Yeah, me neither. People hate pigeons and they aren't adventurous at all."

"You've got that right," Mark laughed. "Hey, do you like astronomy?"

"Yes!" Margo exclaimed. "I've even read Cosmos by Carl Sagan."

"Really? Me too! Remember the how scientists decided what Venus was going to be like before even investigating it?"

"Yes! It was so funny!" Margo smiled at Mark. "I didn't know we had so much in common."

"Me neither," he smiled back.

They sat there looking at each other until Alice and Natalie came up to them. "Hey guys!" Alice beamed. "Class is about to start! Come on!" They grabbed Margo and dragged her towards the building. Mark followed. "I wonder what she deals with you guys dragging her around."

"She's got a hard skull. She'll be fine with it."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Hey Margo," Mark walked over to her locker with his backpack on. "Would you like to come to my house to work on our project?"

"Oh…" Margo blushed. "Sure. Let me just call home to tell them."

She whipped out her phone and called Gru.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dad, it's me Margo."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to Mark's house to work on our project."

"Okay, I'll pick you up when you're ready to come home."

"But you don't even know his adress."

"Trust me, I can find out."

"How?"

"I have my sources."

Margo closed her cell phone and looked turned around to Mark. "Okay," she smiled. "Let's go"

It didn't take as long as Margo thought it would take for them to get to his house. It was actually fairly close to the school. She didn't expect the house to be as big as it was either. It was the size of her house. Margo took out his house key and then opened the door. The inside was just like she imagined it. It was spotless.

"Come on," Mark walked up the stairs. "We'll work in my room."

_His r-room?_ Margo followed him up the stairs. His room was pretty big. There was a book case full of books and desk with a laptop on it. Mark sat on his bed. Margo sat down beside him.

Looking around Margo said, "So, do you have a nice family?"

"Their pretty nice. Unfortunately they're almost never home."

"Really? What do they do?"

"My dad's a doctor and my mom's an engineer."

"No wonder why you're so smart!" Margo joked.

Mark shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not that smart…"

"Yes you are!" Margo cried. "You make all of us look really stupid because of how smart you are."

"Thanks," Mark grumbled. "I think…"

Margo pulled out her note book. "Would it be okay if I write everything that describes what the surroundings are like?"

"Sure," Mark got out his note book. "I'll do all of the scene's where they run into problems. How about you do anything that has to do with humour?"

"Okay," Margo agreed writing down some stuff.

The two worked and worked for hours and hours. By the time they were done it was almost 8 o'clock. Margo bid Mark farewell and then got into Gru's big car.

"How was it?" Gru asked.

"Great," Margo said. "We're halfway done and our project isn't due for 2 months!"

Edith was about to say something but Margo interrupted, "Edith, don't bother saying it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't really had time to review this chapter. Pardon any spelling mistakes please.**

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Margo had visited Mark's house. As the days went by they learned more about each other and grew very close. They were often found under the only tree in the entire school yard talking or the library. Margo got fed up with having Alice and Natalie tease her about liking him and actually asked Mark to sit in the empty desk in their group of four desks so they wouldn't tease her during class. Of course, it just meant that Alice and Natalie would tease her even more outside of school and in the change room.<p>

When Ms. Liaber handed out the English assignments back all graded she said that all of the assignments sucked and the only one that didn't get a bad mark belonged to Mark and Margo. When one of the students got mad and said it wasn't fair Mr. Liaber threw a ruler at him.

* * *

><p>"I think you might want to stop that," Mark said pointing to Margo who was being dragged by Alice.<p>

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I think she's unconscious from you dragging her around everywhere."

"She's fine."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"Alice! She has a black eye because you almost hit her into a rock."

"But I didn't hit her into a rock."

"Yes, but right after you hit her into flag pole."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-" Mark held his hand against his forehead. "Never mind."

Mark grabbed Margo and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Alice cried.

"To the school doctor," Mark didn't look back.

"I hope they don't do anything they'll regret later when she wakes up," Alice said.

Natalie cocked an eyebrow. "You really have a dirty mind."

"Thanks."

"That's not supposed to be a good thing."

* * *

><p>Margo woke up not knowing where she was. She raised her self up and looked around. She was in one of the hospital beds kept in the mini hospital at the school. No one else was in the room. She heard a creak as the door to the room opened and Nurse Duncan and Mark came in.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake," Nurse Duncan said.

"How'd I get here?" Margo asked while rubbing her head.

"This nice young fellow here brought you in."

"What happened to me?"

"Alice and Natalie knocked you unconscious while dragging you around." Mark said, sighing.

Margo got out of the bed and started walking towards the door. "Let's go Mark. We're late for class."

Margo and Mark walked into Ms. Liaber's class. Ms. Liaber looked at them and told them to take a seat, not even asking why they were late or giving them a detention.

"How come they don't get a detention for being late?" A student cried.

"Because they aren't almost always half-an-hour late for class everyday," Ms. Liaber hissed.

"But that's not fair!"

"Neither is life, shut up."

Margo and Mark sat down beside each other in the desks across from Alice and Natalie. Margo looked at the bored to see what they were doing for the period. Written on the whiteboard. It said _Self Study_. "Ms. Liaber clearly doesn't want to teach us."

"I don't think she's ever actually taught a class," Natalie said not looking up from her binder full of math equations.

"Then why would she ever be hired to be a teacher?" Mark asked.

"I heard it was because she slept with the principle," Alice whispered working on her french assignment.

"Is there ever a time when your mind isn't filled with perverted thoughts?" Margo asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying what I've heard."

"Alice," Margo said. "I have no idea why I'm friends with you."

"It's 'cause I'm awesome."

"Yeah right," Natalie snickered. "I'm sure that's the reason."

Mark looked at Margo and whispered in her ear, "You have some weird friends."

Margo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>"Where's Ms. Liaber?" Mark asked staring at where she usually would sit. "She's later than usual."<p>

"I know," Margo said. "Maybe she decided not to come into work today."

"I don't really care what's happened to her," Natalie stated blankly. "I don't think anyone will miss her."

"I'm sure no one will notice she's gone," Alice said.

The classroom door opened and everyone turned their attention to the person who entered. It was Ms. Duncan. She was wearing a white blouse with a navy blue blazer over top and a flannel skirt. She walked into the front of the classroom and bowed, with her hands holding books in front of her.

"Hello class," Ms. Duncan smiled. "Ms. Liaber won't be back for a while so I'll be filling in as your new teacher."

"What happened to Ms. Liaber?" Mark asked.

"She decided to take a little vacation. Of course, a little vacation probably means that she won't be coming back for a while."

Everyone looked at Ms. Duncan with disbelief. What kind of teacher would ditch their job during the school year to go on a vacation?

"How on earth did Ms. Liaber ever become a teacher?" Margo burst out.

"I'll tell you guys later," Ms. Duncan replied. "I've got something important to go over. On Friday the class is going to have to pick a student to be the class representative. Any one who wants to campaign must give a speech about why they would like to become the representative and then the rest of the students will vote."

Ms. Duncan looked at the clock above the door, "You should get going to your next class. The bell for the end of homeroom is going go any minute."

The students all got up and walked towards the door. Ms. Duncan smiled as she saw Mark and Margo laugh while walking out the doors. _I have a feeling I already know who the class rep is going to be._

* * *

><p>The lunch room was lively with everyone talking about who should be the student to represent their class. Most were having arguments over who the would be a good rep. Several fist fights managed to break out and many people were being sent to the principles office to be scolded.<p>

"You should totally go for being class rep Margo!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't need to scream," Natalie said looking up from her book. "We're not fifty miles away you know."

Alice totally ignored Natalie's remark. "Seriously Margo, you should."

"No way!" Margo said. "I'd be a terrible class rep. Being class rep comes with huge responsibilities and I would probably freak out from all the pressure."

"I think you would be a great class rep," Mark said.

Margo's face turned a slight shade of pink. "Y-you think so?"

Alice and Natalie exchanged smirks.

"Actually, I think you're the best person for being the class rep," Margo said to Mark.

"I'm going to agree with you Margo," Natalie said. "Mark would probably be the best student in our class for the job. If you decide to go for being the class rep then you'll definitely get it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mark, ever single year the class rep candidates are idiots. So far the students in our class have always just voted for the one who's the smartest. Which isn't saying much," Alice explained.

Mark thought about it for a while. There was a long pause before he finally came to a decision. "I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with other stories and exams and other blah blah blah etc.**

* * *

><p>It had been days since their last conversation. Mark was so busy working on his speech he had completely distanced himself. He would be sitting in class and scribbling down whatever he could think of to include in it, at lunch he would spend all of his time in the library writing, and he would stay as long as he could after school in order to get as much work in as he could.<p>

"I'm worried about him," Margo sighed. "He's constantly working. I think that he's got too much stress right now."

"Then you should go talk to him," Alice said.

"N-no," she signed. "I can't. He's working so hard on it. I'd be just a bother."

"If you say so," Natalie stated. "I still think you should."

Margo sighed. She didn't know what to do. If she went to visit him while he was working he might get distracted. On the other hand, she was extremely worried for him. He was starting to look kind of sick and extremely tired.

When Thursday rolled around Margo could take it. He only seemed to be getting worse. She desperately wanted to help him. It seemed like he was taking the election a bit too seriously.

"You seemed troubled," Natalie was standing beside her. "It's about Mark isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"You should try and go talk to him afterschool. The elections tomorrow and I think he just needs someone to help calm him down."

"But I have volleyball."

"I'm sure he'll still be here when you're done."

Margo wasn't too sure but what Natalie had said was true. When the game was over it was very late at night. When everyone had left Margo decided to see if he was in the library. She walked down the empty halls to the doors and peered inside. It seemed empty. Entering the room, she turned the corner and stopped.

Mark was sitting at a table. He seemed so focused on his work, writing things down and then erasing them as well as muttering to himself. She could hear him saying that certain things would work but some would and groans of frustration. Finally he put his pencil down and sighed.

Margo opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Sighing, she turned around.

She was about to leave when she heard him speak up. "Margo?"

When she turned around he was looking at her. "Come sit," he smiled.

Margo came up and sat down beside him. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I-uh…" She stammered. "I-I wanted to see how you were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I…" She was fiddling around with her fingers, not looking at him. "I-I noticed after you began working for the election you started to look ill. It seemed that you were worrying too much about it but I shrugged it off. Then you seemed to be getting worse and I really started to get worried. I wanted to talk to you and tell you not to worry too much about the election but I was afraid I would be disrupting you from your efforts as well as your studies…"

Margo sat in silence, looking at her lap, blush on her face. Mark did not say a word. He didn't look at her either. Frowning, she got up. "I should go now, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you home," he said getting up.

"No, no, don't go out of your way," Margo frowned.

"I won't be," he insisted. "I live only around two blocks away from you."

Realizing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, she gave in. They walked home together but barely said a word. They occasionally looked at each other but quickly looked away when their eyes locked. Margo felt her heart sink a bit. She was scared to hear how he was going to respond to her. Afraid that he would be mad at her, think that she was stupid, foolish.

"This is it," Margo stated, stopping in front of her house. "See you later."

She yelped when she felt Mark grab her hand.

"Margo," he looked at her and then looked away and then back at her.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry," he bowed. "I was unaware that my condition was making you feel that way."

"Don't apologize," she smiled. "But do you mind letting go of my hand. It's starting to hurt a bit."

"Oh my god!" he let go of it immediately. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," She turned back around and was about to walk back to her house when he called her name.

"Margo?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you," he started. "Thank you for worrying about me. I've never met someone who is as kind as you are. That's one of the many things I _love_ about you."

Margo turned her head around as she heard the last sentence. He eyes widened.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he gave her a warm smile and then ran down the street, leaving her dazed.

She stood on the sidewalk, looking at him run off and then sighed. She couldn't help but think about the sentence he had said. _Why did he use the word love?_ Her heart was pounding and she felt blush come to her cheeks just thinking about it.

"What's wrong with me!" she exclaimed, her heart raced as she remembered his warm gaze that he would give her with his soft green eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about him. When Edith teased her about Mark her face turned red and she didn't bother protesting and when she lay in her bed she could get his face out of her mind. That's when she realized. _I'm falling for Mark._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh this story... Terribly written. Oh well I'm too lazy to change it. **

**Anyways, did ya miss me? Nope probably not. I am so sorry about how this thing hadn't been updated. I was lazy, I have a novel I'm writing and I was also working on another fanfiction. I didn't have time for this one. Plus I didn't really like it. Heads up, I won't be updating this often. Oh well, I hope that you guys like it because I actually but my brain to work. **

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since the elections for class representative took place. Margo was a bit uneasy about whether or not Mark had actually won because he happened to be new to the school and Alice forgot to mention that her classmates never really felt comfortable relying on someone who they barely knew anything about. Mark hadn't talked about the election either, so they were all unsure what actually happened. It had almost been two weeks, and Ms. Duncan was finally going to announce who the class representative was. At least that would put Margo to rest.<p>

"Kylie."

Margo couldn't believe what she had heard. Kylie was smart; there was no doubt about it but she wasn't expecting her to be the next class representative. She should've known better though, after all, the students weren't exactly the type to let a new person waltz in and take over the class. Kylie had led them last year, and she was successful so it was probably all she needed to get her votes. It wasn't that Margo wasn't happy with the outcome, it was just that she knew that Mark had worked hard, though she still wasn't sure if it was truly for the election. It seemed like he was working for something else. He knew as well as she did that there was no need to work as hard as he did, and he wasn't the type to go out of his way to do something that had no benefits to anyone.

"Mark?" Ms. Duncan stated, calling him from the door. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Mark nodded and walked out the door, Ms. Duncan following. The entire class fell silent, staring at the door, wondering what was happening beyond it. Tension sent a chill down her spine. When the door opened again Ms. Duncan went back to her desk, Mark following and then sitting down at his. Then he continued to work, both acting as if nothing had happened at all. He never spoke a word.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you upset about the election?" Alice asked while looking at Mark. "You seem out of it."<p>

"Oh I'm fine," Mark gave a smile. 'Don't worry. Trust me, losing the election doesn't upset me at all."

"Are you sure?" Margo gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't worry," Mark got up from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have something I need to do."

* * *

><p>"Attention students," Principle Barkin said, speaking into the microphone on the podium. "As you know, the student council and the homeroom representatives have been determined Now put your hand together for the representatives.<p>

Margo sighed, not really caring at all. It was probably the most boring part of school. Sometimes there was an interesting speaker but most of the time it was just something that no one honestly cared about. Once they even had someone come in and talk about fishing gear.

Looking around, she noticed the absence of a certain boy. She had no idea where he went, she could've sworn she saw him earlier.

"And now here is your student council!" Barkin exclaimed, making Margo look up again. What astonished her was that Mark was standing right up with the rest, walking in onto the stage after Claire, the minister of finance.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell us you had been selected for student council?" Natalie grabbed Mark and then gave him a noogie. "You had us seriously worried."<p>

"Well I was told to keep it a surprise," Mark smiled. "I would've told you otherwise."

"Well we're happy that you're not depressed about the election," Alice giggled. "I know that someone was getting very worried."

Margo rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "You seemed extremely depressed."

"I was just focused on other things," Mark gave her a hug. "That's all."

* * *

><p>"Alright class," Ms. Duncan sat on her desk. "I am very pleased to say that I have marked your assignments. If you have any questions, please come and ask. I promise I don't bite unlike some other teachers you may know."<p>

The students rolled their eyes. They knew exactly who she was talking about. Ms. Liaber wasn't exactly the nicest person they had met. It was fortunate that she had a terrible aim.

"Also, you should work on that other assignment you have."

* * *

><p>"Hey you're still here?"<p>

"Yeah," Mark stared at the rain pouring down. "I don't have an umbrella and I have to walk home so I'm waiting until the rain stops."

"Oh you shouldn't do that," Margo frowned, holding her umbrella above his head. "Come with me. You can stay at my place until the rain stops or at least until your parents can come pick you up."

"But I don't want to be a bother."

"You're coming with me and that's final."

"Okay, okay," Mark submitted before following her. His pouting was cute, and Margo blushed as she realised how close she was. _I must be looking like an idiot right now._

* * *

><p>"Hey Margo," Gru eagerly opened the door. He paused when he saw a boy with him. "Who is that?"<p>

"Dad! I can't believe you've forgotten him already!"  
>"Please to meet you Mr. Gru," Mark gave a bow and then held out his hand. "I am sorry if it is a bother but your daughter sort of forced me to come over to your house. My plans were to stay at school until it stopped raining."<p>

"Oh well do come in," Gru happily replied. Normally he wouldn't care at all but it was Margo's friend after all. Even though it was a boy, Gru got a good impression from the boy. He did save Agnes after all and he seemed like a gentleman. "Tell me, do you parents know?"

"No I'm afraid not. I couldn't get them on the phone," Mark sighed. "It's expected though. They're so busy I barely even see them."

"Margo!" Edith cried as she ran down the hall, Agnes following behind with her unicorn. She stopped when she saw Mark. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Nice to see you too," Mark smiled.

"So are you hear to take her out on a date?"

"What? N-no," Mark stuttered, taken aback by her statement. "W-why would you say that?"

"I don't know," Edith shrugged. "It's just tha-"

"That's enough," Margo hastily covered Edith's mouth. "Why don't you go play with the minions?"

"Minions?" Mark was curious. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well you see…" Margo shuffled, not knowing how to explain it. Thankfully she didn't have to. Just as she was about to speak up two of them throwing toilet paper at each other ran into the hallway, another one following with a whistle. "Those. That's what I mean."

"What are they?"

"Don't ask. I don't know."

"Okay…" Mark felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw Agnes.

"Hi there Mark," Agnes beamed.

"Hey there," Mark bent down. He noticed that her unicorn had clearly been through some wear. "What's this? Your unicorn has a rip in it."

"I accidently ripped him," the little girl looked away.

"Well that's too bad. Tell you what," Mark took the unicorn from her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a spool of thread with a needle stuck into it. "I'll fix it for you."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. A child should not go with a broken toy," Mark gave her a pet on the head.

"Oh that reminds me," Margo shifted uncomfortably. Mark was about to ask what she was thinking when he heard a growl. Turning to the noise, he came face to a surprise. He wasn't sure if was a dog but it certainly didn't look like one. It growled again, snarling too as it approached him. Mark simply stood, not breaking eye contact with the creature. When it realised he wasn't moving it growled again. Nothing. After several moments of staring at each other the creatures yelped and ran under the bed.

"Err," Margo didn't know how to begin. "Mark, meet Kyle. He's our… dog…"

"That's the strangest dog I have ever seen."

_Tell me about it._

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh goody," Margo rushed to the door. "She's finally back."

"Who?"

Margo opened the door, eager to see the women standing behind it. She was very tall, having red hair tied into a bun with bangs and very green eyes. "Hello Margo," she smiled, hugging her.

"Hey Mom."

"So who's your friend here?" She smiled as she pointed to Mark.

"That's Mark," Margo smiled. "He's a friend."

"Well pleased to meet you," she held out her hand. "I'm Margo's mother. You may call me Lucy."

"The pleasures all mine," Mark shook her hand.

"Oh and a gentleman too," Lucy looked at Margo. "You certainly have good taste."

"Mom!"

"I was kidding. God. You're the one who took it there anyway. I never said that you were in love."

She laughed as she saw the two teen's faces go red. "Well I won't keep you waiting any longer."

As soon as she left Margo dragged Mark to her room and closed the door. "We can work in here for the time being."

Margo sat at her desk and pulled out her binder, desperately trying to forget that Mark was in her room. She blushed as she thought about what happened when a boy and a girl were alone in a room together. _Oh dear god, _ Margo cursed in her head. _Since when did I get so dovey?_

She watched as Mark took the thread and put it through the needle. He was quite skilled with it too. Not only was he smart and kind, he was also gentle too. She was surprised how he got along so well with Agnes and offered to fix it for her. She had been meaning to but she hadn't had time to do so. Margo wanted to turn away and get back to work but she couldn't help but stare. For some reason he looked like a father mending a stuffed animal for his daughter. She assumed it was the glasses.

"Like what you see?" Margo immediately snapped out of her daze and her face turned bright red.

"I'm s-so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Relax," Mark laughed. "I was only kidding. Loosen up. So I take it that it's not normal for you to stare at guys like that?"

"I-I-"

"That was a joke too," Mark sighed. "But I'll admit. You're pretty cute when you're like that."

"I-I-"

"Hey Margo," Mark paused for a second. "Can I ask you a serious question though?"

"Sure. Shoot for it."

"I was wondering, did you ever like someone?"

"There was this one guy," Margo started. Mark frowned, staring at her intensely. She wasn't sure if it was jealousy. "It was Antonio."

"You're kidding right?" Mark seemed rather displeased. "What happened?"

"He dumped me. Quite harshly too."

"Do you still like him?"

"No. He was a jerk anyway. I don't know what I saw in him. He just dumped me at the school dance last year. We dated for a very short time."

"Oh," Mark huffed. After several moments he spoke up again. "Well I can't believe he did that Well actually I can, I mean, Antonio is a huge smooth talking jerk but come on. I didn't know he could be that low. Ah well, he missed out."

"H-huh?" Margo blushed again. She didn't understand what he was saying. Either way it was embarrassing though.

"Well I mean," Mark struggled to explain himself. He too was blushing. "You're such a nice person and personally you'd make perfect girlfriend material. You're kind, caring, smart, sweet and pretty. You're pretty much what every nice guy wants in a girl."

"I-I don't know what to say," Margo looked at her feet. "I've never had someone say that too me before."

"Really?" Mark came up to her and hugged her. "Well it's all true. Antonio didn't deserve you anyway. You're too good for them."

"Thank you," Margo hugged back. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She could smell his scent, and she felt like she could have hugged him for ever. _I love you,_ Margo thought.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Agnes," Mark smiled, handing her back the unicorn. "Good as new."<p>

"Horray!" Agnes exclaimed, taking the toy and cuddling it.

"No worries," Mark pet her head.

"Thank you so much," Lucy smiled.

"Don't thank me It was nothing," Mark grinned. "If I hadn't fixed it then the rip would've just gotten worse."

"Modest too," Lucy bumped Gru who rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was implying.

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Agnes hugged Mark's leg. "Please?"

"It's bedtime already?" Edith whined. "Really?"

"Oh gosh," Lucy gasped. "You're right. It's almost 8:30!"

"Please?" Agnes hugged tighter.

"How can I say no?" Mark sighed before walking towards the door to their room. "I'm assuming that you won't take no for an answer so I probably don't have any choice."

"That's right," Edith smirked. "And this means you'll have to read us something other than some dumb book about cats."

"Oh I have something that you'll like if you really feel that way. Don't worry though; there are unicorns in it too."

"I'll come and get them dressed," Margo followed. "I think it would be quite awkward to have a guy do that."

"That is true," Mark replied, stopping in front of the door. "You guys go to your room. I have to get something out of my bag anyway."

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Edith cried, sitting in her bed with her katana. "That girl was so epic! Her sword sounds awesome!"<p>

Mark looked over to Agnes, who had completely fallen asleep before glancing at Margo who was smiling at him. "Alright," Mark got up. "Well you need to go to bed. Trust me the last thing you want to be is a tired student at school."

"You're great with kids," Margo stated as she closed the door. "Agnes and Edith like you a lot."

"Thanks," Mark smiled sheepishly. "I don't have any younger siblings so I wasn't expecting to be."

"Well maybe it's because you don't have any that makes you talented."

"That hardly makes sense."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the support with the reviews. I've been thinking of spicing it up a bit and putting in some drama too but I don't know if you'd like it. Write a review with your answer!. Also, don't actually look up the book title that is mentioned. It doesn't exists.**

* * *

><p>Margo sighed.<p>

It seemed like it was only yesterday that she pulled Mark home with her yet it had been several weeks. Her parents had both accepted him quickly, always asking her how he was when she got home. Though she felt a bit uncomfortable about it, she was pleased that he had her parents' approval. It meant that her judgment of people was good, and she was happy that she hadn't fallen for a boy so easily, oblivious to his faults and becoming a love sick puppy. Edith and Agnes easily welcomed him, which was also good. The fact that he still wanted to stick around and didn't really mind that her family was weird was spectacular. He was a good friend and she desperately hoped that they would remain friend; she hoped that they wouldn't drift apart when they would graduate.

That was her problem though. The last thing she wanted was for their friendship to be ruined. It sounded silly but it was true. She knew fully well that once two people made that step there was no returning back. Mark was kind and caring, always putting the needs of others before his own and was always looking out for her and her friends. It wasn't something she was willing to lose.

She had yet to tell him that she was adopted and that her father did not have what she would call a regular job. It really didn't worry her too much, and she suspected that he wouldn't judge her but subconsciously she thought it may make him view her differently.

"Margo?" Ms. Duncan called, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Deep in thought?"

"I'm so sorry!" Margo exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Ms. Duncan smiled. "The sheets that were given to you should cover enough for you to understand what I was talking about. Just make sure that you don't do it often."  
>"Y-yes," Margo looked down, a bit ashamed that she wasn't paying attention. Some of the students were snickering at her reaction. Though she was relieved that Alice and Natalie didn't take history. She'd never hear the end of it if they knew she fell asleep.<p>

"Good. Now if you turn to page 342," Ms. Duncan flipped through the history textbook.

* * *

><p>"Margo! Hey! Wait up!" Margo stopped and turned around to see who was calling her. Mark quickly caught up and then started digging through his messenger bag. "You seemed kind of out of it so I copied down notes for you from history. The sheets she gave out don't go into any detail on the reforms and emancipation of serfdom to actually do any homework. This will make it much easier."<p>

"Oh thanks," Margo took them from him and put it in her backpack. "You really didn't need to do that. So do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah," Mark sighed. "My parents have to go on a business trip so they won't be home this weekend - not that I mind. I'm used to it."

"Oh okay," Margo felt kind of sorry for him. Thanksgiving was going to be on the weekend and he would have to spend it along with the other three days they had off alone. "Well if I do anything on the weekend I'll call you okay?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Margo," Lucy knocked on the eldest daughter's door. "We're going to go to the mall soon. I'm not sure if you want to come with us but if you do then meet us by the car in five."<p>

"Okay," Margo called back, getting off her bed and closing her book. She usually didn't enjoy going to the mall because it tended to be noisy and it was easy to get lost. Sure she could call Gru or Lucy on the phone but it would be a big hassle. That being said, she hadn't left the house all day. Walking around would be good for her. After she put her socks and shoes on she exited her room and proceeded down the corridor towards the door. She rolled her eyes as she saw the minions squabble and quickly scolded them before leaving the house and locking the door behind her.

"Sorry about the wait," Margo apologised as she got into Gru's "car".

"Took you long enough," Edith whined.

"Why are you guys going to the mall anyways?" Margo ignored her sister's question.

"Edith ruined her shoes yesterday and I need to pick a few things up," Lucy replied. "Agnes also has a birthday party to attend to so we have to get a gift as well as get her a shirt that she can wear at school so she doesn't get paint all over her good clothing during art."

"Do you mind if I go to the bookstore?" Margo didn't really want to wander around with them. Besides, she had a few books she wanted to check out. The library didn't have the books so she had to resort to the bookstore. She sighed as she remembered Mark was alone. She would have invited him to come with her but it would seem rather awkward and she didn't know if she would be able to handle the situation without stuttering or looking like a complete fool.

* * *

><p>"I thought you didn't like malls," Alice was curious why her friend was in the area.<p>

"I thought you didn't either," Margo looked at Natalie.

"She forced me to." Natalie's reply made Margo roll her eyes.

"Hey I know!" Alice exclaimed. "We should take you shopping for some new clothes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Margo, Margo, Margo," Alice shook her head as if Margo didn't know any better. "If you want to get Mark's attention then you need at least try him to notice you."

"Yeah well what if I don't want to try?"

"Pffft we all know you do," Alice giggled.

"What she means is that perhaps Mark hasn't really noticed how you feel. If you change your look a bit and see how he feels it might be good for you. Maybe it will give you more confidence and allow you handle your situation with him better," Natalie spoke up. Margo rolled her eyes again. She was sure that wasn't what Alice meant but the way that Natalie put it was much more appealing. She didn't have time to answer before she found herself being dragged to the nearest clothes store.

Margo felt like a women trying on wedding dresses.

She found herself being bombarded with all sorts of clothes ranging from elegant dresses to cargo pants. Alice and Natalie kept knocking on the door to the changing stall, each time with a new piece of clothing, both having clearly different tastes. Alice was giving her clothes that she mostly would never wear – which made her feel like she was wearing practically nothing – and Natalie was giving her more "timid" clothes to try on. Ones that were simple, yet looked good when combined with something else.

Finally she settled on something that she felt comfortable with and got out of the stall to look at them. It was a white dress with pastel green and yellow accenting it around the bottom and the V-neck and a red plaid open dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to her elbows. Alice thought it wasn't revealing enough while Natalie said it was fine, and as long as she was comfortable in it everything was fine.

"Well I'm not really sure if I should be thanking you or annoyed that you dragged me into a store," Margo huffed as they walked out of the store, Margo in her new clothing with a bag of other items she had bought.

"Go ahead and be mad," Natalie smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go meet her mom. She's our ride home."

"Well see you later then," Margo giggled as she saw Natalie drag Alice away, much to her blond friend's protests of displeasure. "Oh yeah that reminds me, I need to go to the bookstore."

She hastily made her way over, hoping that the bookstore wasn't closed. Happy that it wasn't, she entered and immediately turned into the fictional section. She wasn't a big fan of fantasy novels, but the previous book she had read was well written, keeping her on edge. Every single thing that happened was important, and most details needed to be remembered and the way the author made everything fit together was amazing. Knowing that the store probably had the book that came after it, she began to skim the shelves. Seeing the book, she pulled it out of the shelf. _Grydas, the Forsaken_, was the title. The cover showed a snowy landscape with a red sky in the background, with dead-looking trees all around it.

Satisfied, she turned around to go to the register. She wasn't paying attention however, and bumped straight into someone.

"I'm sorry," Margo apologized, adjusting her glasses. She was shocked when she found out who it was.

"Don't worry about it," Mark was crawling around, patting the ground attempting to find where his glasses went. Margo giggled and bent down, picking them up before giving to him. She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to see him without his glasses for a longer time. He certainly looked good without them.

"Thanks," Mark smiled, getting up from the floor. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah that was a bit unexpected," Margo gave him a smile back, though she felt a bit awkward because of the way that Mark was looking at her. She assumed it was her new clothes. Margo felt her cheeks starting to heat up.

"Sorry," Mark gave her a sheepish grin. "You just looked different. It took me a while to realise it was the clothes. You look great by the way."

"Thanks."

"There's just one thing," Mark slid her glasses off her face. "There we go. You look much cuter without your glasses on. Have you ever thought of wearing contacts?"

"Nah," Margo replied, taking her glasses back and putting them on. "I find them annoying to put in and take out."

"That's a shame," Mark pretended to pout. "You'd look ten times better if you did."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/napery of the lack if words... This story will be finished soon**

* * *

><p>"Hey Margo!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "So I heard you and Mark met each other at the mall the other day."<p>

"How do you know about that?" Margo's face went beet-red, embarrassed with what her perverted friend was thinking about.

"We saw you walk into the bookstore and then Mark went in soon after," Natalie explained. "Don't listen to this silly person; some people may realize you like him but most probably don't."

"Thank god," Margo let out a sigh. "Anyway," Alice glared at Natalie. "How did he like your new outfit?"

"He said it was nice."

"That's it? He didn't say it was sexy?" Alice outburst.

"I'm pretty sure the outfit we picked out for her isn't supposed to be sexy. Don't listen to her teasing Margo."

* * *

><p>"Alright class. I have your tests here. I'm pleased with everyone's scores," Ms. Duncan replied. Since too many people entered the course they needed another teacher. As luck would have it, Ms. Duncan also was qualified to teach it.<p>

Most of the students were quite happy the Ms. Duncan was able to teach them. She was very kind and easy to talk to and surprisingly, she never had any outbursts in the class. The girls suspected it was because those particular guys thought she was "hot".

"For your next assignment you'll be in pairs," Ms. Duncan started. "The idea is to create a plan for redecorating the bathrooms. You'll need to stay within the budget stated on your paper. You may chose who you want to work with as long as you will be productive."

"Hey Margo," Mark poked her arm. "Do you want to work together?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Great!" Mark exclaimed, pulling out his notebook. "So what kind of design do you think would be good?"

* * *

><p>The next Wednesday Ms. Duncan took the class to the nearest Rona. They needed to have the prices, and sizes of the tiles and other resources in order to do a proper calculation of cost. Most of the people in the class were just goofing off but because of the distance between Mark and Margo's house and the nearest Rona this was the only chance they would have. "<p>

How about you look for this half of the list and I'll look for the other half? We have a general idea of what we're looking for anyway," Mark suggested.

"Okay," Margo smiled. She gave a quick look at the list to see where she had to go.

The first item was tiles that was a maximum of four inches tall, with a larger width. Hustling over, she found the tile section and looked through the various colours. She needed tiles that were beige or white. They hasn't quite determined what hue the walls were going to be painted that the tiles would be out in a strip over, so they decided to go with something plane.

Her second item was also a type of tile but it was. Supposed to be light blue colour -preferably powder blue. Quickly, she examined the prices for the sizes before writing down the codes. Finally, she had to look at the paints and pick a few colours that would look good with the powder blue. They decided to go with a light colour so it wouldn't clash too much with the blue. Stopping, she looked at the wall. She grabbed a few shades that matched the tile colours she chose and then started to look for the pastel colours.

"Need help with that?" she heard someone snicker behind her as she struggled because of her height.

"I'm perfectly fine Antonio," she hissed without looking behind her. To save her the embarrassment she grabbed a green pastel colour that was close to her and looked for another.

"What's with the fire?" Antonio tried to charm her. "You look cuter when you're not angry."

"I-I think I have to go," Margo tried to walk away.

"What's the hurry?" Antonio grabbed.

"I h-have to go find Mark," she managed to squeak out."

"Really? Well I thought you told Mark you weren't going to see him until you collected all your materials."

"Well I..." She didn't know how to respond. He caught her lie, and she couldn't make any excuses. They weren't near any of the other paints for her to change the subject.

"Nice clothes," Antonio stared at her, making her very uncomfortable. "And is that perfume?" He sniffed her. "Were you seriously perking up for that dork?"

"H-he's n-"

"Margo?" Margo and Antonio turned their heads to see Mark. And he didn't look to pleased. Seeing her chance, Margo ran towards Mark. "Is he bothering you?"

"No not at all. We were just talking," Margo showed him the colour cards. "Come on. I have something I wanted to show you." Mark gave Antonio a glare, to which he received one in return.

"Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>You okay?" Mark asked as the bus started moving.<p>

"Yeah," Margo replied. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. He probably wanted to see if I would fall head-over-heals for him like last time."

Mark paused for a moment before speaking. "Can I ask you a question?

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Margo's eyes widened at the question. It certainly wasn't one she was expecting. She turned to look at Mark expecting it was some kind of joke. He looked at her dead serious.

"No," Margo replied. She could have sworn Mark gave a breathe in relief.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it! Edith called out as the door bell rang. "Hey Mark." "Hello Edith," Mark replied. As soon as he stepped inside Agnes ran up to him. "And hello Agnes." "Hello Mark," Lucy greeted, coming through kitchen door. "I believe Margo is in her room. Come. I'll show you to where she is."<p>

"Thank you," Mark said before entering. He paused to take in Margo's appearance. She had her hair down, and because it had been in a ponytail it was slightly wavy. She was wearing very simply others too; it was a white dress. "Hey Mark," she smiled, walking over to him.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so early. Anyway, have a seat." Margo pulled out the other chair she had.

"Oh yeah," Mark rummaged through his messenger bag. "I have something for you." It was a mechanical lion head pendant. The face was made of copper gears and brass

"Thank you," Margo smiled, putting the neckless on. "I made it. I meant to give it to you for Christmas but I wasn't able to finish it in time."


End file.
